1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus comprising a shake correction module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus takes photographs of an object. Recently, photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras are widely used.
A photographing apparatus generally includes an optical system including a lens unit, an imaging device disposed near the lens unit, an image processing unit that processes electrical signals received from the imaging device, and a memory for storing captured images.
A conventional photographing apparatus is operated as follows. When a photograph is taken, light corresponding to an image of an object is transmitted through the optical system and onto the imaging device, which may be a charge-coupled device (CCD). Accordingly, the imaging device transforms the incident image light into an electrical signal, the image processing unit processes the image signal, and then the memory stores the photographed image.
Recently, in order to prevent a reduction in definition with respect to an image due to shaking or an external impact, a shake correction module is employed in a photographing apparatus.
A conventional shake correction module generally adopts an electronic shake correction method or an optical shake correction method.
The electronic shake correction method produces an un-shaken image by electronically controlling locations and colors of the image after detecting shaking from a result of the image.
The optical shake correction method produces an un-shaken image by moving the lens or the imaging device in directions which offset shaking of the photographing apparatus.
The optical shake correction method is superior to the electronic shake correction method in that the optical shake correction method does not generate an afterimage, performs a zooming operation without difficulty, and generates clean images, and thus is widely used.
The shake correction technique of photographing apparatuses is continuously developed, and high performance shake correction modules are continuously being developed to meet market requirements.